0200 Hours
by Arileo
Summary: Early in the morning, Snake contemplates.


Title: 0200 Hours

Genre: Romance/WAFF

Pairing: Snake/Otacon

Rating: R to NC-17

Summary: Snake contemplates.

Notes: This was originally written for Athena_crikey for the MGSSlash Secret Santa last year, and I only just remembered to post it here. The prompt was just Snake/Otacon.

* * *

How had it come to this?

If, a year ago, someone had told Solid Snake that he'd be sitting up at 0200 hours with the man who'd designed a Metal Gear curled up at his side, the super soldier would have laughed his ass off.

Not at the male part. Snake had too few people he trusted enough to take to his bed; he wasn't going let a little thing like equipment shorten the list even further. No, it was the idea of bedding a geek that he'd never have believed. All of Snake's previous relationships had been with fellow soldiers, men and women capable of handling themselves on the battlefield, people he didn't have to worry quite so much about when the shooting started. Frank, Meryl, even Holly had been capable with a weapon.

But now, here he sat with a man who couldn't shoot for shit tucked under his arm.

And yet somehow, it worked. He'd had his doubts at first, thinking that they were just too different, but it seemed that opposites really did attract. Snake had found himself slowly but surely becoming smitten with the other man, going out of his way to stay close, loving every time he could do something to earn a blush or a small smile. Then had come that wonderful morning four months ago when Hal had kissed him. It was only a peck on the cheek, but it was still the sign he'd been waiting for. Snake chuckled softly as he remembered the startled squeak Hal had made when he was tackled into the couch.

Then came the sex.

It had been surprisingly refreshing to have a lover who hadn't been around the block a few times. Every experience was a new one to the other man, and every reaction he had to them was permanently ingrained in Snake's memory. Snake made very sure to learn everything about his lover, every sensitive spot, every turn-on, every fantasy. Hal had been nervous and shy about it in the beginning, and the way he'd acted in bed had given Snake the feeling that any previous partners had probably focused only on their own pleasure. Snake made sure Hal knew he was an equal in the partnership and not just a convenient hole. It took a bit of work, but it was worth it. Every gasp, every moan, every laugh, every kiss, was worth more than gold to Snake. He absolutely loved-

Loved?

Shit.

Could it really be? Snake blinked in surprise at this thought, looking down at the mop of brown hair lying on his shoulder. Was he really in love with this man? Him, the perfect soldier, the legendary mercenary, the great Solid Snake, in love?

He went out of his way to stay close to Otacon, just so he could steal a kiss when the other man wasn't looking. He was willing to sit through some of the most bizarre cartoons he'd ever seen because he could resist Hal's puppy eyes. He woke up in the morning and didn't want to get out of bed because Hal was snuggled up next to him. If that wasn't love, he didn't know what was.

Now the only question was; did Hal feel the same way?

As if sensing he was being watched, Hal shifted closer to him, murmuring something in his sleep. Snake gently rubbed his side until he settled down. The engineer had finally crawled into bed just before midnight after a 40-hour hacking session, thrown an arm across Snake's chest, and passed out. It was a bad habit that Snake was having trouble getting him to break. Not that he minded have his geek sprawled on top of him fast asleep. The fact that he always woke up after an all-nighter in the mood for sex wasn't bad either.

The thought of early morning sex with a sleepy but frisky Hal sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine, as his little soldier reminded Snake that he hadn't had any action in two days.

"Not now…" Snake muttered towards his crotch. "He'll be up in a few hours. You can wait that long."

Hal shifted again, entwining his leg with Snake's and rubbing against his hip.

Snake groaned inwardly. Not helping, Otacon.

He toyed with getting up and going to the bathroom to get things settled down, but that would mean trying to get his arm out from underneath Hal without waking him. Not as easy a task as it sounded, even for a master of stealth. His other options were to lie there in bed and try to think about things that didn't make him horny (also not an easy task), or wake Hal up for some heavy petting, which would probably get him a good long "how dare you" rant when the man was coherent.

Snake considered his options carefully, factoring in how tired Hal was and any plans they had for that day. He was fairly certain that they still had some of Hal's favorite coffee. Breakfast in bed with some fresh Blue Hawaiian would probably get him back on the other man's good side.

"You're thinking too hard Dave…" a soft voice moaned.

He looked down again to see Hal blinking up at him sleepily.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Snake whispered.

"Yes," Hal replied, a drowsy pout on his face, "I could hear the gears in your head cranking away. How do you expect me to get any rest with all that noise?"

Snake laughed. "Well then I guess I'll just have to think more quietly."

Hal yawned. "What were you thinking about this early?"

"You."

"Mmm… I should have guessed," the engineer said, nudging the bulge in Snake's boxers with his thigh.

Snake moaned. "If you want to go back to sleep any time soon, I'd suggest that you cut that out."

"And if I don't wanna sleep?" Hal said, climbing on top of him.

The perfect soldier grinned up at his partner, grabbing the man's hips. Hal grinned back, his face just barely visible in the light from the street lamp outside. He leaned forward and kissed the larger man full on the lips, hands caressing his sides.

"Dave…"

"Hal…"

Snake ran one hand down the smooth back to the edge of his boxers, toying with the fabric. Oh yes, he thought, this was the life. No crazy relatives, no coups, no giant robots, just a very willing and ready man begging him for more. He put his hand down the front of Hal's boxers, gently grasping the hardness he found there. Hal moaned sweetly, rubbing his crotch against Snake's. It only took a few moments before Snake's hand was wet from the other man's release.

"Mmmm…Dave."

Hal groped at the man underneath him, kissing and nuzzling at the broad chest, and then suddenly went still.

"Hal?" Snake looked at the head on his chest in surprise.

"Hal?" He tapped one pale shoulder was rewarded with a faint snore.

Unbelievable.

Snake chuckled softly and leaned back against the pillows.

"Meanwhile, I'm still horny. Guess that's what I get for considering taking advantage of a man who's half asleep, huh?"

Hal continued to snore, well and truly out for the count.

"Sleep well pal." Snake whispered, and started trying to name all the presidents in order.


End file.
